


Ｉ ｗｉｌｌ ｐｒｏｔｅｃｔ ｙｏｕ

by heaven21



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Blood, F/M, mature - Freeform, mentions of abuse, semi mature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24414025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heaven21/pseuds/heaven21
Summary: Your parents died a month ago and your nanny takes you to your new family in America but there you find a person who makes your world turn upside down.Credence Barebone, mysterious, shy and held by a monster he calls his mother, you do everything to protect him, and your feelings grow.Readers Age: 19
Relationships: Credence Barebone & Nagini, Credence Barebone & Reader, Credence Barebone/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Ｉ ｗｉｌｌ ｐｒｏｔｅｃｔ ｙｏｕ

**Author's Note:**

> Hey angels!!! So im back again, this time I'll dedicate this chapter to my baby boy Credence Barebone, I swear he really deserves a lot of love :3

ｗａｒｎｉｎｇｓ: Mentions of psychological and physical abuse, Blood, Semi-Mature, Cute

The boat was tearing the waves every second, towards New York. Your parents died about a month ago and now your nanny was taking you to a family that decided to adopt you, the family consisted of 4 members, Mary Lou (your new mother) and 3 brothers that you thought were your age, but you had no more information about them, the nanny preferred not to reveal more information.

Your eyes were filled with tears again, the longing for your mother's arms calming you down, and the fear you felt for living with complete strangers made your head too heavy, and because of that the nights have been a nightmare, you were already used to wake up screaming, calling your parents.  
Your thoughts left your skin burning and without noticing tears flowing down your cheeks as you looked at the horizon where you saw huge buildings increasing in size as the ship approached land, while you closed your eyes to try to imagine your mother's caring smile again, you felt a hand resting lightly on your shoulder, you turned around scared but you saw your Nanny smiling a little worried for you.

"Are you nervous, honey?" she asks you, pulling you closer, wrapping you in her arms and stroking your hair in an attempt to calm you down.

"A little..." you paused and pulled your body away from hers slowly and lifting your face so that you could look at her "I'm still overwhelmed by their death... it's been very hard, I don't know if I'll fit into this new family" you looked down and stared at your feet. Fear invaded your thoughts again but you were interrupted when your body was hugged with force. Your nanny put her hand on your face and faced you with a gentle smile.

"You don't need to be afraid, they will treat you well, and if you need something..." she stops and removes a small serpent shaped medal "just hold on to it and the fear won't bring you down again" she says and gives you the small medal.

"Whose was it?" Your eyes were analyzing the little object while you waited for an answer.

" Your mother, when she was studying at Hogwarts, we met there, and that was a gift given by your grandmother when she was chosen for the Slytherin house. She was proud, and she always wore that medal, it gave her courage and motivation...so I think you'll need it more than I do" she answered by approaching the edge of the boat looking at the sea, I followed her body and continued looking at my mother's medal.

You felt a smile on your lips and grabbed the little snake gently, through that little object you felt that your mother was still there, and you hoped that one day you would become as good a witch as she was.

When the car stopped in front of a house that looked like an orphanage, your heart was beating constantly, your stomach was full of butterflies and your head was invaded by all kinds of thoughts, in a few seconds the door was opened and a hand was extended in front of you.

You grabbed the hand to support yourself and got out of the car looking at the pile of children coming out of the house, my instinct was to look at the nanny, and her reaction made your nervousness calm down a little.

You took a deep breath and walked towards the house followed by your faithful nanny, when you entered you saw a middle aged woman walking towards you and you felt a very strange energy coming from her, her smile seemed forced but even so she represented her joy in seeing you.

"Welcome dear! We were waiting for you" she says hugging your body and squeezing hard, almost stealing your air. Her gaze examined my body as if I had never seen a human being before, until it melted away when your nanny called her attention to talk. Meanwhile, you decided to observe the space around you, and in almost every corner it was possible to see anti-witch propaganda, my gaze despaired when I saw the prison where I was welcomed, how could I be accepted if they were against my kind?

My gaze analyzed corner by corner until my attention was stolen because of a powerful magical energy, I looked everywhere and felt my gaze heal with his.

He looked older than I was, and his body, even though it was muscled, looked frail and frightened, his gaze was black but he managed to steal all of my breath and made my cheeks burn.

He looked away from me quickly, looked nervous and scared of something, until I felt another pair of eyes analysing me, it was Mary Lou with her disapproving look at you when she saw that boy, after all who was he?

The nanny came up to you and gave me one last hug, and promised to visit you soon, at that moment your last memory of her was to see her body move away from you and disappear inside that car.

"So my child, it's time to introduce you to the rest of the family, what do you think? "Her voice echoed inside that little room and her hand picked up yours pulling you to the top floor.

As you walked upstairs the energy you had just felt began to grow stronger, and as you reached the floor you went into what was supposed to be the living room, your heart stopped beating again and your breathing became heavier when you saw him again.

Mary Lou sat down on the sofa waiting for you to follow her, and without delay sat down next to her facing your three new brothers.

" Well as I told you, from now on you'll have a new sister, this is Y/n, I hope you treat her well okay?" Mary lou looked at you then and smiled "This is Modesty, Chasity and Credence" she smiled again and got up and headed downstairs, followed by Credence, but first she stopped and looked back and headed to him

"Credence help her with her bags and take her to your room" she spoke harshly, it seemed their relationship was different, she was cold with him, maybe with time you can find out what was going on. But what she said was still in your head, your room? You'd have to share a room with a boy?  
You followed Credence until you reached the attic, it was a small room, but it was very cozy, and tidy, he had put your bags on the foot of your new bed and you just followed his body movements with your gaze, in a short time Credence felt himself being watched and looked at you timidly, and your gaze swerved quickly.

"I-i hope you feel comfortable here", he said, staring at the floor, his voice was hoarse but shy, he approached the door and stopped right in front of you.

"D-dinner is almost ready, in a while Modesty will come and call you" he said and left the room.

«TIME SKIP»  
A few hours went by and you were still nervous, not because you were in that family, even though the idea of calling Mary Lou a mother was completely unthinkable, but because you were going to sleep in the same room as Credence you couldn't deny how wrong it was for you to find Credence attractive, but now he was your brother you couldn't think of that, could you?

You were lying in bed watching your mother's necklace, it was really beautiful, it was green and full of emeralds and silver, but something called your attention, a leather noise hitting something, and sometimes you heard some moans of pain.

You got out of bed and even barefoot you went out of your room and walked towards the stairway, and the vision you had broke your heart into a thousand pieces. In front of you was Credence crying and with some blood on his body and hands and in front of him was Mary lou with a leather belt in her hand, her expression was of anger, your eyes turned again to Credence who at the same time looked at you scared and ashamed. Mary Lou followed his gaze to you and her expression froze, she approached you and would try to speak but realized that your gaze was in credence.

"I was just teaching your brother that he shouldn't be home late," she said with a little irony, her voice repulsed you, you couldn't believe that from now on you'd be living with a monster.

"By beating him?What kind of teaching is that?" Your voice echoed through the house, your anger was eminent.

"He MUST LEARN" she said in anger as she turned to hit him again, but your anger increased the adrenaline in your body and you ran in front of him trying to protect him.

The sound of the leather hitting your skin echoed again through the house, your eyes closed tightly in an attempt to ease the pain and contain the tears, Mary lou raised her belt once more and hit you again on your back and this time you felt the hot liquid dripping down your back Mary lou looked at you and still you killed your position in front of credence. She grumbled something and went downstairs until she left the church, closing the door tightly.

Finally you fell to your knees with your lips trembling, and with a great deal of anger, your gaze rose and stared at the gaze of credence that was frightened and worried about you, you stood up and took her hand, guiding him to the room, you sat him on the bed and looked at him and smiled softly.

"Where is the first aid kit?" You asked in a quiet, low voice, you wanted to take care of him, he's helpless, he needed you.

"In that wardrobe" he pointed with his hand shaking, you took his hand carefully and his reaction was to remove it immediately, you looked at him and smiled, standing up and walking to the wardrobe and taking the little box that had it.

You went back there again and calmly looked at him again:

"Credence my love, can I take care of your wounds?" you asked quietly and he just nodded "for that I'll need you to remove your shirt please" this time your voice was shaking, it was the first time you'd even see a boy without a shirt, he hesitated but nodded, and started to unbutton his shirt while you burned with shame and tried to look the other way.

When he finally believed he had removed the tissue from his body you examined his body for injuries, his arms were full of bruises and his back a bit bloody, his gaze was glued to yours, his face was flushed, and you could see that his breathing was speeding up.

His body and the very attractive even with the scars, it took you some time to get all the wounds on her back treated, and now you were addressing her hands. The silence was comfortable, he felt confident with you what was new to him, he watched every move you made and blushed every time your eyes went in. He was worried about you, and felt a strong connection when you put yourself in front of him to protect him, he could see the pain on your face, he felt guilty.

You noticed his expression, which changed from calm to serious, and it left you worried

"Did I hurt you? I'm sorry I'm not very good with injuries" you said apologizing for any pain you gave him

"No...I'm just worried about you" his answer made your heart stop a bit "she hurt you...you need care too" he said softly and a bit ashamed.

"Oh sure, let me just finish putting the bandage on your hand, okay?" you said equally embarrassed. When you finished you let go of his hand carefully and let him put something on, you looked at him and with a nervous and shy look you turned on your back and knelt in front of him.

Credence followed your movements with his gaze and felt his heart shooting, you removed your nightgown showing your back to him, his breathing accelerated when he saw your naked skin exposed to him, and even more when he saw the dried blood on your skin. His chest was invaded by the feeling of sadness, he approached you and put his hand on your back, which made your body stretch, the feeling of his touch on your skin, it was too pleasant for you, he was gentle, he didn't want to hurt you, so he tried to be as careful as possible with you., his hands were delicate but robust and soon the feeling of a cold liquid goin' down your back, made you move away a little bit.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked immediately, you looked ahead and saw the rain hitting the window of the room, and a few seconds later you looked towards him covering your chest, you felt his gaze descending and a little later staring at the floor, he was embarrassed to see a girl's body for the first time.

"No, don't worry dear, it was just the feeling of cold" you said and you turned to the front feeling your cheeks cheeks cheering, he just let out an "oh" and went on with what he was doin

Credence stopped for a moment...he knew what pain was since he was little, and seeing the mark on your back made his eyes fill with tears, he didn't know what he felt for you the moment he saw you, how he could trust so much a stranger, but seeing your act of courage in protecting him made his heart open to you.

You were not understanding what was happening, and suddenly your thought was invaded when the arms of credence wrapped around your body holding you tight.

He hides his face in your neck and you begin to feel his tears running down your neck, you couldn't move, he grabbed your body with affection, and even though you were half naked in front of him, he didn't care.

Your heart was a thousand, you just wanted to feel his arms wrapping your delicate body:

"I'm sorry..." he says with a trembling voice, his response moved your heart, you turned to him slowly holding the fabric of your nightgown over your breasts, you look at him and he stared at the floor, you delicately put your hand on his face, he came closer trying to feel more warmth coming from you, even with his gaze on the floor.

"Why?" your voice was like a whisper, your thumb stroked his cheek, waiting for an answer from him, and finally his gaze was stuck to yours, his eyes were red from crying, his reaction was unexpected, his face approached yours and little by little you could feel his breath near your mouth, and finally his lips touch yours.

It was a simple and innocent kiss, without maliciousness, his body stuck to yours and you felt your hands letting go of the clothes that covered your breasts, your arms embraced his body and his hands wrapped your back.

A few seconds later you felt him walking away without air, his gaze was still red, but when he looked down and saw your body sitting on his lap and saw your skin uncovered, he closed his eyes tightly, when you noticed your body you immediately left his lap and put on your pajamas again.

"You don't have to apologize to me Believe me, I promise you I will protect you from that monster, and you don't have to be afraid or apologize to me... I will take care of you" you said looking at him with a shy smile

"I want to protect you too, I won't let her touch you again, I'm sorry Y/n for what happened" he looked at you and you saw the most honest smile of your life, he was really beautiful and sweet, your will to protect him was immense... is it too soon to admit that you had fallen in love with him?

He put his gaze on you, his thought was invaded by emotions, he couldn't help noticing how delicate you were and how attractive your body was, you noticed his gaze and he was fixed on your body, and your cheeks turned red.

You said, "I think we'd better go to sleep" and you were going to lie down on your bed when Credence holds your hand, looks back and sees his eyes glued to your hand.

"Can I sleep with you?" he asked shyly.

"Of course...come on" you held his hand and pulled him up to my bed and let him settle down and then I lay down beside him, his head rested on my chest, and his arms wrapped your body.

The sound of rain made the room even more cozy and little by little you felt your eyes closing...the warmth of credence made you feel protected, and the love and affection you showed Credence made his heart open to you.

________________________________________________________________

Would you like part two? I hope you enjoyed this story :3 <333


End file.
